The present invention relates to a printing machine having specific function such as, for example, a “Rotation At 180 Degrees” function or a “Reversing White And Black” function.
It is a usual practice for the printing machine to process data such as an image desired to be printed which is supplied from a remote or server personal computer for producing printing data (hereinafter referred to as print data) suited for the printing machine to compel it to execute printing operation of the image on the basis of such print data.
In recent years, for example, there is a wide use of printing machines having the specific functions such as the “Rotation At 180 Degrees” function which allows the image to be printed in an orientation rotated at 180 degrees or the “Reversing White And Black” function which allows the image to be printed under a condition wherein white and black areas of the image are inversed.
With the printing machines having such specific functions, for example, specified buttons are allocated to the respective specific functions whereby, when the specified buttons are depressed, data processing operation is executed to realize the specific functions associated with the respective specified functions. Further, another development includes a printing machine wherein a display unit of a touch panel type is arranged to provide a lumped display of contents of the respective functions such that, when a particular function is selected among the respective functions, the data processing operation is executed to realize the selected specific function.
By the way, it is required for the specific functions in the printing machines described above to have functions different from another in dependence on environments or purposes in service of the printing machines. And, in cases where the environments in service or the purposes in service of the printing machines are altered, there are some instances where a new function is required in addition to the specific functions previously incorporated in the printing machine and, further, there are some instances where the existing specific functions become useless.
In such cases, for example, in the printing machine wherein the specified buttons are allocated to the respective functions, there is a need for replacing the printing machine with new one to add, delete and alter the specific functions, resulting in an excessively heavy load being exerted to the user.
Further, with the printing machine wherein the display unit of the touch panel type is arranged to provide the lumped display of the contents of the respective functions, although there is no need for the printing machine to be replaced, rewriting programs for realizing the specific functions requires for the specific functions to be added, deleted and altered with undesired resulting requirement for troublesome works.